


A Walk In Paris

by yurichan02



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Love, Paris - Freeform, Romance, Teen Romance, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurichan02/pseuds/yurichan02
Summary: Marinette and Luka walking around in the city of loveThe story was inspired by ferisae's beautiful Lukanette artwork:https://twitter.com/dAFerisae/status/981394720214708224





	A Walk In Paris

A young couple was walking together on the side of a road during the quiet night of Paris. Luka wrapped an arm around Marinette’s waist while she leaned into his side, letting her head rest on his shoulder. They stopped their tracks to watch the beautiful lights of Paris shining brightly in the night sky.

“I lived in Paris my whole life, and I’m still amazed how beautiful it is,” Marinette said cheerfully as she looks up and sees a spectacular starry night sky.

“It sure is,” Luka said soothingly as he gazed down at her.

She snorted, “You’re not even looking.”

“But I am,” he whispers in her ear which made her blush even more.

As they continue to walk a sharp cold wind blew which made Marinette shiver. Luka took notice of her situation and looks down at her with concern. While she looked adorable in her white shirt and a black blazer it wasn’t enough warmth for her. Luka stopped in his tracks, took off his hooded jacket, and handed it to her.

“Here, take this.”

“N-No, I can’t take it! What if you get cold?”

“You need it more than I do. Besides, I’m used to the cold anyway,” Luka replied as he draped the jacket over her shoulder.

“Thank, Luka,” Marinette whispers as she leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. When Marinette leaned back Luka couldn’t help but crack a smile when he noticed her cheeks turned rosy pink. Feeling embarrassed Marinette quickly turns around to look at the small boats that were floating on the Seine. Even though they have been dating for a couple weeks Marinette still gets easily flustered around him, but it didn’t stop him to see how kind-hearted and amazing she was. Luka gently hugs her from behind and rests his cheek on top of her head.

“You’re warm,” he whispers as he let his eyes drift closed.

Marinette closed her eyes and smiled, “I thought you didn’t get cold,”

“I want to stay like this for a while,” he replied as he continues to hold onto her with warmth and comfort.

“Me too.”


End file.
